


Head Over Boots

by MellyHorror



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: A trip to the local gay bar before heading home seemed innocent enough, but when Wynonna ends up going home with a gorgeous red head her separate lives are suddenly forced together as she faces the consequences of a one night stand in a small town.
Wynonna is back in Purgatory for her baby sisters wedding, and that's it, once the I do's are said she's gone. Until, that is, her one night stand turns out to be her baby sisters Maid of Honor. Now stuck with a week of bachelorette festivities with Nicole, what's Wynonna to do?





	1. Chapter One

The music surrounded Wynonna as she swayed her hips in the middle of the bar, arms above her head as her body flowed with the beat. The group she'd inadvertently become drinking buddies with for the night surrounded her, singing loudly and off key to the Sia song, dancing along without a care in the world. 

The heady mix of alcohol in her system had Wynonna on cloud nine as she danced, lost in the feeling of the music thrumming through her and the girl dancing behind her. With her eyes closed she let the feeling wash over her, chasing away the anxiety she'd had when she walked into the bar. It was so close to home she wasn't sure what to expect. 

When the song ended she stumbled back up to the bar to get herself another drink, leaning heavily against the bar to try and flag down one of the two people working it. The man nodded at her, while pouring another customers drink. Wynonna turned and rested her back against the bar, looking out of the crowd.

It wasn't like Wynonna was looking for company to go home with, but she knew that if she were to go to any other bar she'd have a high chance of running into locals and she just wanted one more day of freedom from that before the week and a half of torture leading up to Waverly's wedding. 

It didn't hurt that she could potentially run into a pretty girl to spend the night with.

The place was packed, which wasn't surprising on a Friday night before a three day weekend. She could just barely make out the table she'd been sitting at, spotting a few of the girls watching her impatiently. Rolling her eyes Wynonna turned back around, finding the bar tender making his way toward her, only to get side tracked by a guy leaning all the way across the bar to grab him.

Groaning Wynonna dropped her head onto her folded arms across the bar. She just wanted her drink already.

“This seat taken?” a voice asked, sending an involuntary shiver up Wynonna's spine. She lifted her head up to meet the gaze of a pretty red head in tight ripped jeans and a low cut purple blouse, smiling at her invitingly.

“Not at all.” Wynonna smiled back, glancing beyond her slightly to see the bartender once more making his way over. 

“What can I get you?” he asked, looking at Wynonna.

“Jack and coke, and anything she wants.” Wynonna answered, looking at the red head beside her. 

“Rum and coke, and two redheaded sluts.” Wynonna tried to hide her grimace, instead raising an eyebrow. After all the shots she'd had tonight she was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning. At least it wasn't _another_ lemon drop. She didn't think she could stomach that.

“I'm Nic.” 

“Courtney.” Wynonna lied smoothly, the name rolling off her tongue like it truly was hers, “Are you here alone?”

“How'd you guess?” Nic asked innocently, fluttering her lashes.

“Because if you were my girlfriend I'd never let you come in here alone.” Wynonna answered without missing a beat.

The bartender came back into her sight line before Nicole could reply, “Rum and coke, jack and coke, and two redheaded sluts. Enjoy, ladies.” he gave Wynonna a pointed look before going to serve another customer. Nic grinned, picking up the two shots and handing Wynonna one.

Wynonna threw the shot back quickly, holding her breath until she swallowed. Her head was already spinning and she'd certainly have one hell of a hangover in the morning, no matter how experienced of a drinker she was, “so are you here alone?” Nic asked her, sipping her drink carefully.

Wynonna spun her straw in her own drink before taking a sip, it tasted more like coke than whiskey and Wynonna said a silent thanks to the bartender, “I walked in alone, but those girls glaring daggers over here dragged me over to their table. Wanna join? They're terrible singers but fun to dance with.”

Nic grinned and nodded. Wynonna grabbed her drink in one hand and Nicole's hand in the other, pulling the redhead through the crowds back to the table, only stumbling a little bit over her own feet. She didn't spill her drink though, so she couldn't have done that bad.

“Sorry, bars packed!” Wynonna yelled, “This is Nic, Nic this is Tara, Britt and Steph.” she pointed at each girl in turn, grabbing the table quickly to steady herself. She dropped Nic's hand to pick up her drink and take another sip, wondering if there was actually any whiskey in her drink or not.

She wasn't complaining either way as she was dragged back out to dance. Shamelessly Wynonna danced as close to Nic as she could, grinding her ass against the red head more than a few times. From the way her strong hands would grab Wynonna's hip and drag her closer she gathered that it wasn't a bother.

Steph was dancing in front of them maniacally, her arms moving in all directions while she wobbled on too high high heels, and the sight was enough to send Wynonna into a fit of laughter, spinning slowly to see if Nic was seeing this when she stumbled over someones foot. Nic caught her quickly, holding her up, “I think I'm done dancing for the night.” Wynonna murmured.

“Yeah, looks like. Come on.” Nic helped her to the table again, getting her up into a stool so she could sip at her drink. Wynonna found that despite the fact that she was beyond drunk talking with Nic was easy and each time the red heads leg brushed hers she felt the heat building deep in her belly. When Nic asked those 8 beautiful words Wynonna was relieved and felt a rush of excitement.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Definitely.” Wynonna agreed, “Just gotta close my tab.” Nic nodded, following Wynonna up to the bar where she finished her drink, setting it down on the bar top while Wynonna scrawled her signature on the blurry receipt before taking her card and jetting toward the door, Nic hot on her heels.

As soon as they were outside Nic had Wynonna pinned against the side of the building, kissing her hungrily. Wynonna returned the kiss with as much vigor, fingers digging into Nic's hips and dragging her closer, when they broke to breathe Wynonna rested her forehead against Nic's, “My hotel is right down the street.”

“Good.” Nic breathed back.

They made it to the hotel quickly, stumbling into the elevator as soon as it opened. Wynonna jabbed the button for four and watched impatiently as the doors closed. As soon as they were alone she was dragging Nic back down for another bruising kiss, fingers slipping into the soft curls of her hair.

When the doors dinged to signal their opening Wynonna carefully checked the floor before they stumbled out, still sloppily kissing, only parting long enough to make their way down the hall. Wynonna fumbled with the lock on her door, having to do the stupid key card twice before it turned green.

She roughly shoved the door open, yanking Nic inside and pushing her up against the door, effectively closing it. Wynonna's lips kissed over the pulse point on Nic's next, hands slipping up under the soft fabric of her shirt, yanking it up and over her head. She let it pool on the ground at their feet, nipping gently at Nic's neck, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and dragging her deeper into the hotel.

Nic's eyes were dark with want, her hooded expression mirror Wynonna's. When the bed finally came into view Wynonna stopped, fingers easily popping the button on her jeans. Nic quickly pushed them down and kicked them off, tugging at Wynonna's shirt until it came off, tossing it aside before pulling Wynonna in for another desperate kiss.

Wynonna undid her own jeans, shimmying out of them quickly before gently pushing Nic down onto the bed, crawling over her slowly. Wynonna kissed her softly, lips moving in a slow path down her jaw to the nape of her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point before making their way down her chest, pausing at the center of her bra.

Glancing quickly up at Nic's flushed face Wynonna reached around and undid her bra, flinging it away once it was undone. Wynonna's tongue made a lazy circle around one of Nic's rose color nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman below her. One of her hands trailed a lazy path up her side to cup her other breast, fingers gently rolling over the stiff bud.

Satisfied, Wynonna's lips trailed downward, leaving a trail of kisses and nips down her skin to the edge of her lacy panties. Wynonna ran one fingernail over the center of her panties, causing a shiver and Nic's now rapt attention. Smirking Wynonna hooked her finger through the waistband of the offending garment, carefully yanking them off and dropping them to the floor.

Wynonna didn't waste anytime, burying her face between Nic's thighs and running her tongue up Nic's deliciously wet center, licking her lips and smirking to herself, she kissed a path back up Nic's thighs to her taught stomach, sitting up and hovering above Nic as her fingers slipped between her legs.

Watching Nic's face as a wave of pleasure washed over her made the knot in Wynonna's stomach tighter, her center throbbing with anticipation. Wynonna teased her slowly, fingers stroking inside her and thumb pressing gentle circles against her clit, feeling her walls tense and relax around her fingers. She kept a steady rhythm, watching Nic's face and the way her fingers curled up into the fabric of the comforter until her back arched off the bed and her thighs clamped around Wynonna's hand, shaking with her climax.

When Nic finally settled back on the bed Wynonna leaned back, licking her fingers clean as Nic came back to her senses. As soon as she had she surged forward, knocking Wynonna flat on the bed. Nic's kiss was rough and dominate, one hand snaking around to unhook Wynonna's bra while the other slipped under the fabric of her underwear.

Nimble fingers slipped between her folds, gently sliding across her swollen clit, sending a wave of pleasure all the way down to her toes. Nic grinned into the kiss, shifting back until her head was between Wynonna's thighs, tongue and fingers creating a million wonderful sensations.

Wynonna's fingers tangled in Nic's hair, only serving to increase the frequency of Nic's tongue flicking across her clit and the fast rhythm of her fingers, driving Wynonna quickly to the edge and over, her entire body tensing and the vibrating with release, her fingers still tangled tightly in Nic's hair as she continued to flick her tongue across Wynonna's clit, drawing out her orgasm wonderfully.

Wynonna released her hold, body sagging tiredly into the mattress. She felt Nic lay down beside her, but she didn't move for a few minutes, waiting until her limbs were only semi-jello before opening her eyes and peeking over at Nic, “And here I thought the redhead slut was just a shot.”

Nic rolled her eyes, “Fuck you.”

“If you insist.” Wynonna grinned, rolling over and planting a soft kiss on Nic's shoulder, her hand slipping between Nic's thighs once more.

\-------

 

When Wynonna woke up she felt heavy. Her limbs were happily spent and she was content to just go back to sleep but something had dragged her out of her deep sleep. She laid still for a few more minutes before the ringing phone penetrated her sleep addled brain.

Glancing down at her phone she made out the blurry outline of the alarm going off. Right, she had to be back at the homestead in two hours. Which gave her an hour to drag her sorry ass out of bed and into the shower.

Switching off the alarm she tossed her phone down on the bed, turning and burying her face in her pillow to muffle the loud groan. Her body was heavy, her head hurt and her mouth was dryer than the Sahara. Twisting her body she tumbled lazily out of the bed, her feet hitting the floor and the rest of her body following like a slinky after it.

She makes it all the way through a lazy shower and haphazardly toweling off before she remembers that she hadn't come back to the hotel alone, standing in the middle of the room toweling off the ends of her hair she stares at the piece of paper left on the side of the bed Nic had fallen asleep on the night before.

_Don't pretend that the red headed slut wasn't the best shot you've ever had.  
-Nic._

Wynonna chuckled, tossing the note back down on the bed. Going to the bar had definitely been a good idea. Wynonna changed quickly into a pair of jeans, cowboy boots and a button up long sleeved shirt, feeling very much like the young girl who'd run away from home two years ago and nothing like the Wynonna she really was. 

Once Wynonna was dressed she packed up her bag, tucking the note inside on a whim. She hastily remade the bed, double checking that she had all of her stuff before checking out. She slung her bag across her back, sliding her helmet on while her bike warmed up.

The ride from the hotel to the Homestead was peaceful. There weren't many people on the road, and for the last half an hour of the trip she didn't see anyone at all until she pulled into the homestead. Wynonna was honestly surprised to see the cop car parked beside Waverly's jeep and Willa's little blue truck.

Cops were a rare sight on the homestead, after all the most dramatic thing that ever happened here happened years ago, and Waverly was the last Earp woman to get into any sort of law related trouble. That was definitely more of Wynonna's gig, and maybe even Willa's.

She cut her engine, pocketing her keys before dismounting her bike, glancing toward the front door. She could see Willa standing on the porch, looking extremely uncomfortable. It was nothing new, Willa never looked comfortable at the homestead. Wynonna couldn't blame her, she didn't feel that cozy herself.

She set her helmet down on the seat of her bike and headed to the porch, tossing her bag on the ground before embracing her sister tightly, “hey big sis, I've missed you.” she whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in Willa's soft hair.

“I've missed you to, Wynonna.” Willa whispered, crushing Wynonna in the hug, “Waverly is with one of her friends having a crisis about flowers, and I honestly couldn't take another minute of it. Do you mind helping me feed the horses?”

Wynonna glanced toward the house and shook her head, “Nah, lets go. I'll see Waves when she's done losing her mind.” Wynonna chuckled, following her older sister out to the old barn. 

Wynonna forgot how much she hated hauling hay from the barn to the horse stalls, her arms were burning when she finally dropped the bushel behind Willa, leaning on it and panting. She honestly didn't think she was that out of shape.

“Someone's been blissfully slacking on hard labor.” Willa teased, already dispersing the hay between the nine stalls. Wynonna rolled her eyes, leaning against the side of building.

“Yeah, well some of us have tried our best to avoid the family name.” Wynonna teased through pants.

Willa turned to give Wynonna a knowing look, “Oh I know, Courtney.” 

“Bobo needs to shut his mouth before I shut it for him.” Wynonna snapped, the playfulness in her voice betraying her once again.

“Oh darlin', it wasn't Bobo that told her that.” a familiar southern drawl came, followed by the sound of horse hooves. Wynonna glanced over her shoulder, finding Doc standing in the entrance to the stalls with her horse behind him.

“Of course, you would be the blabber mouth. How's my baby doing?” she slowly made her way over to Artemis, her palomino who was standing behind John Henry. Artemis butted her snout against Wynonna's hand gently, making a soft nickering sound, “I missed you too, baby girl.” Wynonna whispered softly.

“Well I know I'm open minded in the bedroom-.” Doc started, only to have Wynonna lightly swat him on the arm, “She's missed you, she doesn't like anyone else riding her in the races. We've pretty much just had to let her run herself to get exercise.”

Wynonna frowned, leaning forward and kissing Artemis's muzzle tenderly, “I promise we'll go for a nice ride soon, time for food.” she gently took the reins from Doc and led Artemis into her stall where Willa had already put fresh hay. Artemis made a beeline for it as soon as the reins were off.

“Waverly finally figure out her flower arrangements?” Doc asked, hanging up the saddle Wynonna hadn't even noticed him holding.

“How long has she been figuring these flowers out?” Wynonna asked.

“Since the second Nicole answered her phone. Waves is losing her mind, and since Heather isn't able to fly in until the wedding day she's been leaning on Nicole for wedding details. She wondered why I refused to be more then a bridesmaid.” Willa shook her head.

“So I really shouldn't go inside the house, then?” Wynonna joked, glancing toward the front door.

“If you don't she may rip your head off, if you do you might get suckered into helping with the flower arrangements.” Doc offered unhelpfully.

Frowning at him Wynonna turned on her heel, heading for the house with heavy feet. As much as she loved Waves, her need to have everything planned down to the last breath was hard to cope with, and if you even moved a hair out of plan she was liable to blow up on you. And that was during a family vacation. Wynonna could only imagine what this wedding was doing to her.

Bracing herself Wynonna paused, hand on the door knob, exhaled and pushed the door in, “Waves, I'm home! You in here?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly's voice came back from the living room. Wynonna heard something clatter to the ground and then Waverly was rushing at her from the living room. Wynonna met her halfway, crushing her in a tight hug, “I'm so glad your here. I need help! Come on!” Waverly dragged her off toward the living room.

Wynonna didn't put up any resistance until they entered the living room and she saw a familiar woman sitting on the couch. Wynonna didn't dare cross into the living room and Waverly didn't seem to notice at first, “Nicole, this is my sister Wynonna, Wynonna this is my maid of honor, and best friend, Nicole.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Wynonna mumbled absently, frozen in the door staring at Nic startled and panicked and, Wynonna noted with satisfaction, Nic's face mirrored hers.

“You too.” At least neither of them had to worry about Waverly noticing the awkwardness, she was completely focused on the flower arrangement options. Wynonna entered the living room finally, kneeling down beside Waverly to look at the flowers.

She refused to look in Nicole's direction, her mind flying in a million directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out. I had a little trouble getting this chapter out the way I wanted it! Hope everyone likes this chapter!

Nicole had heard stories about Waverly's sisters from local gossip at Shorty's, the coffee shop, the local diner, everywhere she went. It was constantly the talk of the town. Especially when the rodeo season came about. Everyone had their opinions about the eldest Earp girls, and even Waverly herself.

Wynonna Earp, the disappointment who'd walked out of the rodeo after the bull riding competition, was a flake and a drunk and never needed to show her face around the town again. Willa, the eldest, ran off and had a shot gun wedding with a competing ranch owner ten years older than her. According to the town she was a harlot and a horrible daughter, and Ward Earp ought to have kicked her out way earlier than he had.

It was in the forefront of her mind when Waverly had told Nicole that Willa would be coming earlier than expected. That night Waverly planned for a big party, taking Willa and Nicole out to Shorty's to celebrate her engagement, since Wynonna wouldn't be up for Shorty's anyways, once she got into town.

When Nicole had met Willa two days ago she'd cast aside almost everything she'd heard from the town. Besides Waverly, Willa was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. Nicole struggled to imagine how Waverly's shining optimism survived the small town, when it was obvious that Willa's had not. After a few too many drinks and a long ride home she'd learned the real reason behind Willa's departure from Purgatory.

She had fallen in love with an older man, who owned the rival ranch the next town over. He'd competed against her father for a different town, Bobo Del Ray, in the bull riding competition when Ward had still been competing.

Willa had been in love with him for two years, watching him compete and loving his passion and compassion for his animals, something Ward lacked and Willa admired. Willa competed against him in the riding and shooting competition and he'd fallen in love with her, too. The night she'd run off it was because Ward Earp had found out and threatened to kill her if she didn't stop seeing him.

Wynonna had helped her escape through the bedroom window and kept their dad distracted with training until she was able to make it to the neighboring town safely with Bobo, where the Sheriff couldn't drag her back.

The story didn't surprise Nicole, one of the first things she learned about the Earp family from Waverly was that Ward Earp was a horribly abusive father, and Wynonna and Willa took the brunt of it to protect their little sister.

Ward Earp was a perfectionist and pushed that on his children, especially when it came to competing the Ghost River Triangle Rodeo against the surrounding ranches. Willa, Wynonna and Waverly had all competed in multiple events at the rodeos, suffering multiple injuries and never stopping. Nicole had a shining respect for Willa and Wynonna, knowing how much that took to stand up to.

Waverly had been excellent in most calf roping events and had placed first five consecutive years in tie-down calf roping before Ward passed away and the Earp Ranch finally withdrew from the competition for good.

Medals and awards filled the small backroom of the homestead, where Nicole had retreated as soon as Waverly had decided on flowers and gone upstairs to shower before they made the drive into town to get food and go looking at sites for the wedding.

Waverly's name was on a bunch of the awards, and Willa's too. But she saw none with Wynonna's name on them. It had never occurred to Nicole to ask why it seemed like Wynonna had never lived in the house, Willa and Waverly's pictures hung in the walls, with spaces in between where she guessed Wynonna's should have been.

It was like she'd disappeared, but Wynonna was mentioned so much Nicole never bothered to ask why she didn't exist in the house. It was personal, and if Waverly didn't offer it up she wasn't about to pry. At least not yet.

Now though, she was curious. If she had seen pictures of Wynonna, known what she looked like besides the blurry picture Waverly had on Facebook of Wynonna on her motorcycle facing away from the camera, what would she have done the night before?

As she circled the room, double checking each award for Wynonna's name, she rubbed her hand over the hickey on her collarbone. She'd done her best to cover it with makeup haphazardly before driving up to the homestead. She'd stopped by her apartment to shower and change after waking up 

“Waverly is ready to go.” Willa's voice broke her trance, “Are you okay, Nicole?”

“Yeah, just had a little too much to drink last night, still a little wonky.” She mumbled, heading for the door. Willa made a face at her but followed along just the same. Waverly was in her jeep already, glaring over at Wynonna who was leaning against the fence talking to John Henry.

“Can you two get a move on already!” Waverly yelled.

Nicole glanced back at Willa, who had been following her through the house. She'd stopped in the doorway, phone pressed to her ear, head ducked as she listened to the other end, “I swear, my sisters are the most uncooperative pains in my ass on the planet.” Waverly muttered as Nicole opened her passenger door.

“Sisters can be like that.” Nicole offered, settling into the seat, “I don't think I've ever seen John Henry talk to anyone for more than a few minutes, let alone look interested in the conversation.”

Waverly looked back at her sister and Doc, smiling fondly, “They have an interesting relationship. Did you know he used to be a bull rider? And bareback broncs, too. Until Wynonna.”

Nicole glanced back at Doc. A man so rough around the edges he looked years older than he actually was, perpetually stuck in the old western days, down to his mannerisms and respect for most people, and yet talking with Wynonna had his eyes wide with young wonder, “what happened that he stopped?”

Willa came up from behind them, swinging into the back of the jeep, “that's a story for another day.” Waverly answered.

“Oh lover girl!” Willa called in a falsely sweet 60s voice twisting to face her sister, “It's time to go! Kiss your gentlemen caller goodnight!”

Wynonna flipped her the bird before leaning over, kissing the horse behind Doc between the eyes, stroking its mane affectionately. She paused and whispered something to Doc before heading toward her jeep. Nicole felt John Henry's heavy gaze on her and quickly faced forward in her seat.

The Jeep shift slightly as Wynonna hopped into the back and Waverly muttered a soft finally under her breath as she put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway. Since Waverly had announced her engagement to her long term girlfriend Heather almost a year ago she'd been scouting out places to have the ceremony so now all that was left was to decide on one, and she just couldn't.

“So we have 3 stops to make. The tree arch, the small church between the two towns, I figured we go out to the church first and make our way back, since that's the farthest spot.” Waverly announced, “and we'll stop and get food at that diner daddy used to take us to?”

“Sounds good, Waves.” Willa beamed at her. Wynonna smiled, closing her eyes and tipping her hair back as the wind ripped through her hair. Nicole shrunk down into her seat, the hangover was getting worse by the second, as the wind ripped through her hair.

“A little hungover up there, Nic?” Wynonna asked, clicking her tongue on the 'c'.

“Yeah, had a little too much to drink with a bad influence last night.” Nicole answered brusquely. 

“I'll say,” Waverly laughed, “I had to call you like ten times to get you to answer my calls.” Nicole glanced at Wynonna's reflection, she was smirking smugly. The constant phone calls hadn't been what had woken Nicole up, it had been Wynonna's half drunk half asleep wandering hands.

“Yeah, I'm a deep sleeper after drinking.” Nicole mumbled, remembering the way Wynonna had dragged her back, pressed snugly against Wynonna's chest with their legs twined together. Wynonna had pressed her face again the back of Nicole's neck and slipped right back to sleep. 

Nicole wasn't sure Wynonna remembered doing it, but Nicole had been awake since, and she couldn't bring herself to answer the phone at the time and disturb her sleeping partner. Who incidentally was Waverly's sister, and not named Courtney, and was definitely causing lusty thoughts in Nicole's head.

Damn.

Nicole hadn't told Waverly where she'd been, just that she went to a bar and got drunk. It wasn't that she was hiding anything, Waverly knew she was gay, and Waves was marrying a girl of her own, but after her last breakup Waverly had been pushing her to get back out there.

She probably hadn't meant 'jump in bed with my sister', but that wasn't exactly Nicole's fault. She hadn't known. Although she wasn't sure if that would have stopped her. The second she'd walked into the bar her eyes had been drawn to the brunette leaned up against it, trying to flag down the bar tender.

Wynonna had been a smooth talker, and even before they walked away from the bar Nicole had a feeling they'd be going home together that night. It'd been awhile since she'd been with anyone, and the idea of someone she'd never see again had been appealing.

That worked out so well, she thought bitterly as Waverly pulled up to the church. 

It was small and quaint, though a little run down. It was the only church willing to preform the ceremony and Waverly had always wanted the perfect church wedding. As the group walked though the small run down church Nicole could see the disappointment in her face. She'd been hoping this would be the perfect place.

“Sorry Waves,” Nicole whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her friends back, “maybe someday you guys can have a small church ceremony in her hometown? Make up for it then?” Nicole offered, Waverly perked up and nodded, heading back to the jeep.

“So, ya'll remember we're doing the dresses tomorrow right? Nine o'clock sharp, Wynonna.” Waverly gave her a stern look.

“I'll be sleeping out in the barn Waves, come drag me out when you're ready.” Wynonna shrugged casually. Nicole stored that information away, why would Wynonna be out in the barn when she had a perfectly good bedroom in the house? 

“You're going to regret saying that.” Waverly promised, Wynonna shrugged, settling her sunglasses over her eyes and tipping her head back. Willa was saying something to her quietly, leaning over so it was just between the two of them.

Nicole took the time to assess Wynonna's features. While the three girls were together it was easy to see the family resemblance apart it wasn't as easy. Willa and Waverly had more rounded features while Wynonna was all angles and sharp cheek bones, although she and Waverly had similar noses. 

It was bothering Nicole a lot more than she liked that she hadn't known that this was Wynonna. She wasn't sure if she was more upset because it was her best friends sister or because she now had to face her for the next week.

“I tried to pick dresses everyone would like, but it's not so easy to stick to a theme, a color, and find what you guys would all prefer to wear, so please just deal with them even if you hate them.” Waverly said, though her eyes were focused on Wynonna.

“Whatever you want, baby girl.” she promised, smiling winningly at her younger sister. Waverly rolled her eyes, pulling off the edge of the road and onto a bumpy dirt road. Nicole was gleeful seeing Wynonna clutch her stomach and grimace in the back seat. 

The tree arch was gorgeous and would be an amazing spot to hold a wedding at. Waverly was laying it all out for them excitedly, laying out the table, the path she'd walk up, the carpet and the stones and the seating arrangements. 

She started babbling so fast at one point that only Willa was able to keep up with her, following her through her mental map and writing things down on a small notepad. It hadn't occurred to Nicole to bring anything to write down, she had been too exhausted to even think about it.

“Don't worry, Willa's only writing for show. We've got a way better location picked out. I know Waverly really wanted the church, and this was just her way of settling.” Wynonna said, sneaking up behind Nicole.

“What do you mean? You two cooked something up?” Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not Willa. Doc and I.” Wynonna explained, hand grazing Nicole's lower back , “We've been planning it for months, so she can have an idea and really plan it to her liking.”

“You sure you wanna do that, after the flowers?” Nicole asked.

“Trust me, Nic. I know what I'm getting into.” Wynonna told her, winking at her before heading off after her sisters. Nicole stared after her, watching the way Wynonna's hips swayed as she tucked her hands into her back pockets.

-

Lunch had gone by quickly, the diner was most empty when they'd arrived so they ate and left in record time. Waverly was babbling on and on about decoration ideas and this and that, but the words about lace curtains died on her lips as they pulled up to the house.

The old barn doors were propped open and there was a line of horse blankets in place of what would be a carpet leaning inside, where John Henry had dragged over the rose archway and some raise step stools. He'd also lined up chairs and strung up a few lights, just to give Waverly an idea.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelped, reaching back and smacking her sister, “why did you tell me about this before dragging me and the girls around? This is perfect! Thank you!” 

“Yeah, we'll I know you always wanted the big church wedding and that wasn't going to happen for you so I figured we'd set this up and let you plan away.” she gave Waverly a half hug over the seat before jumping out, Willa on her heels, and heading for the door.

Nicole turned to Waverly, who was still speechlessly staring at the barn, “how'd you know it was Wynonna?”

Waverly slowly drew her eyes from the barn to Nicole's face, “This is the way Wynonna wanted to be married, in the barn with it decorated. We all had elaborate plans, and vowed not to steal each others. This is her way of giving me her wedding.” Waverly had tears in her eyes and a knot formed in Nicole's throat.

Wynonna didn't seem like the wedding type, but this was obviously a very big deal for the Earp family. Nicole smiled and leaned over, “so lets get in there and start planning your dream wedding.” Waverly beamed, swiping away her tears, and jumped out of the Jeep. Nicole was on her heels, walking up the makeshift carpet into the barn.

John Henry was sitting in one of the chairs inside, hat tipped down over his face taking a nap. Waverly launched herself at him in a tackle hug, kissing him sloppily on the cheek, “thank you, thank you, thank you.”

John Henry smiled at her, tipping his hat as he stood, “of course, Miss Waverly, anything for you.” he kissed her softly on the cheek before making his leave, tipping his hat to Nicole as he passed her. 

“So I'm thinking white and purple string lights, more white then purple to set the colors. And definitely white chairs. These old rusty ones are gross. And the archway is perfect, but maybe some more flowers? And then we can bring some sand in and make a spot for me and Heather to stand for the ceremony. Oh and the carpet, I want that to be light purple.”

Nicole wrote down as Waverly babbled, trying to figure out the best places to find everything she wanted. It was going to take awhile, and as soon as Waverly was done the duo headed inside to do some shopping and research, Waverly heading straight to Pintrest. 

It took them a few hours of planning and searching but they finally found everything Waverly could possibly want for her wedding, and everything was set to arrive in two days. With a satisfied smile Waverly stood up, heading toward the stairs, “get changed, we're gonna go for a ride.” Nicole nodded, only needing to change her boots and braid her hair back. 

She was in the middle of pulling on her second boot when Willa appeared in the doorway, staring at her wide eyed as always, like she knew things Nicole didn't, “you and Waves joining us for a ride tonight?” Willa asked casually.

“That's what she says.” Nicole answered, “any idea where we're going this late?”

Willa smiled, and backed out of the room without answering. Wonderful. Willa Earp enjoyed having secrets way too much. It made Nicole wonder if maybe Wynonna had told her something, but she wasn't about to ask either of them. It would be better to just let it go.

When Waverly came back downstairs she was in a pair of tight jeans, her very worn in cowboy boots and a blue and white plaid shirt. She frowned at Nicole, eyeing her purple top and turned to go upstairs, when she came back down Willa was behind her in a yellow and white plaid shirt and Waverly was carrying a purple and black plaid shirt. 

Nicole was sensing a theme here, “it matches your hat.” Waverly said, handing her the shirt, “you've got to match.” Nicole took the shirt cautiously, heading toward the bathroom trying not to think about how much she hated plaid.

It didn't look completely awful on her, but Nicole still hated it. Groaning she stepped out of the bathroom, heading back toward the door. A low whistle from behind her halted her in her steps, she turned around as Wynonna passed her, slapping her ass as she did, “looking good, Officer Haught.” she turned and winked at Nicole before breezing out the door past her sisters.

Nicole turned to Waverly, “is she always that charming?”

“More or less.” Waverly shrugged, “Ready to go?”

“More or less.” Nicole returned, smiling. Waverly grinned, bouncing excitedly to the balls of her feet and followed Willa out the door. 

John Henry and Dolls were waiting for them outside in the stables, chatting away. They were each wearing plaid shirts and their cleanest pair of jeans. Both of their faces lit up when Wynonna walked in and she bee-lined right past them into a stall.

Nicole hadn't ridden in a few years, and it took her a few minutes to get back in the rhythm. Her ass was definitely going to be sore later. Nicole tried not to think about it, instead focusing on Wynonna riding ahead of her.

Her shirt was tied around the middle leaving her stomach and back bare giving Nicole a great view of her dimpled back and the curve of her spine, her lips could still feel the softness of the skin and the way Wynonna had practically purred at the contact.

One night stand Nic, one night. She reminded herself, forcing her eyes to wander anywhere else. That led her to staring at Dolls and Doc riding just ahead on either side of her. They were both silent, like they usually were, and occasionally glancing at Wynonna with sad puppy eyes.

Nicole didn't know much about Doc, besides that he was a hard worker and a damn good ranch hand. She'd learned under him when she'd first gotten to town, before Nedley had hired her. It was good hard work that she could be proud of, but she preferred police work.

He'd been patient with her about everything, except the fact that she constantly called him John Henry. He would always grunt and remind her that that was his father and he was Doc. After awhile he gave up, and Nicole finally started calling him Doc. It had sent him through the roof when Waverly told him that Nicole had just been waiting to see how long he'd fight with her about it.

It was probably the most animated she'd ever seen him.

He slowed down to ride beside her, smirking at her, “so, she caught you too?” he asked. Nicole didn't need to question who he was referring to.

“I was drunk. She was cute. Said her name was Courtney.” Nicole rolled her eyes dramatically, “am I being that obvious?”

Doc chuckled, “Not to anyone who hasn't been through her web. It's easier to spot once you've been through it. She's a fine girl, underneath all those sarcastic edges. You might be surprised what you'll find.” 

Nicole tipped her head sideways, studying Doc silently, “listen, I'm so not going to start any sort of relationship with my best friends sister. Especially not on her wedding week. Once the week is over we wont see each other again anyways. She steers clear of this place like it's got the plague.”

Doc smirked at her again, tipping his hat silently before trotting back up to the front lines with Willa and Waverly. Ahead of her Dolls and Wynonna were arguing about something, Wynonna nearly tipping off the horse at one point trying to smack Dolls, who leaned quickly out of the way. 

Nicole could see why Waverly had been so eager to get her family back together. With Heather being away finishing up her last job overseas she'd been alone except for Doc, who was usually working and Nicole, who had to squeeze in time between a full shift of work.

Used to so much chaos it didn't surprise her in the least that Waverly wanted some family time, “having a good time?” Waverly asked, suddenly beside her.

Nicole smiled at her nervously, “yeah, your family is interesting. Much more so than my boring family.”

Waverly snorted, “ch-yeah, interesting is not the word I'd use, but they sure are something. Thanks for taking a week off, Nic, I know we're not sisters but you're apart of my family and I'm really glad you get to be here with me for this.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Nicole promised her, “So where exactly are we going?”

“Del Ray Ranch.” Waverly answered, “sorry did I forget to tell you? It's kind of a new tradition we've been trying to start, to get everyone together for a bonfire cookout once a year before the season starts. Bobo really wants our families to become one, even if the town doesn't like him, he's a good guy.” 

“He must be.” Nicole chuckled, watching Willa suddenly take off like a bullet out of a barrel toward the fence line. 

“Last one there cleans the dishes!” Wynonna yelped, suddenly spurring her horse into action and taking off after Willa. Dolls and Doc were after her in a flash and Waverly was, too. With a barely suppressed chuckle Nicole spurred her horse into action.

Her ass was so sore by the time she made it to the ranch, only managing to beat Doll's on a technicality. She could help but be glad she wasn't going to have a sore ass and have to wash dishes. Her legs were screaming as she dismounted the horse and got her into a stall.

“Let's get you a drink, Officer Haught, and introduce you to the rest of this fucked up family.” Wynonna was behind her suddenly, swinging an arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the barn.

“Be nice Wynonna!” Waverly called after them.


	3. Chapter Three

As much as Wynonna loved her nieces, she was delighted when Willa and Bobo took them upstairs to tuck them in for the night. “I swear, if my kids are ever that rambunctious they're sleeping in the barn.” Wynonna grumbled, hunkering down in her chair and glancing over at Nicole.

She hadn't been talking too much besides to entertain the twins, who were utterly fascinated with the cop. Nicole had played along nicely, reading with them and helping them make s'mores before they were whisked up to bed.

Now Nicole was tipping back her bottle eagerly, and Wynonna couldn't help but stare at the column of her neck, eyes skimming down to where she could see the edges of the sloppily covered hickey she'd given Nic the night before.

Wynonna made her way over to the cooler, grabbing another beer for herself and one for Nicole, pausing to twist the knob up on the radio before heading back to her chair, passing Nicole the bottle without a word.

“Thanks.” Nicole twisted the cap off the beer and tossed it into the box between them, taking a long swig.

Willa and Bobo came stumbling out of the house, grinning and giggling like love drunk teenagers, wrapped up in each other completely. Wynonna rolled her eyes, having seen the display more times than she'd like, but noticed Nicole watching them with what she could only describe as longing, “so you single, Officer Haught?” she asked, drawing the redheads gaze back to her.

“Married to the job, for now.” Nicole confirmed, taking another swig of her beer.

“That's too bad, Wynonna here has a thing for the law.” Doc drawled, eyes flickering over Dolls.

Nicole cracked a grin, “So I've heard. Mostly involving handcuffs and the back of a police car, if memory serves me right.”

Wynonna exhaled, “the law and I have a fine relationship, Nedley has just always had it out for my ass, even before he became sheriff. Half of the shit he tossed me in the back of his cruiser for was bullshit. Although watching Daddy turn six shades of red was endlessly entertaining.” she gave Doc a meaningful look and he grinned at her, shaking his head.

“Like that time you and Willa got brought back home by Bobo in the back of his pickup, drunk as skunks?” Waverly laughed, Wynonna's face broke out into a huge grin, “I swear Daddy's head practically exploded.”

“Ward Earp has never hated me more than he did in that moment, except when I said I do to my beautiful lady.” Bobo boasted, pressing a kiss to Willa's temple as they sunk down into a large beanbag they'd dragged to the fire side.

Wynonna laughed loudly, startling Nicole, “when I got the invitation he ripped it to shreds and threw it in the fire. Threatened to kick me and Waverly out if we went. I think he really tried to tell himself we went on a really long ride.” 

The conversation moved away to talk of Waverly's wedding and Wynonna took that as her cue to go to the bathroom. Wynonna finished off her beer, standing up carefully and heading for the house, dropping her bottle into the bin as she stepped up onto the porch. The fire was far away from the house and she could only hear the dull hum of their chatter and music over the sound of the crickets and owls.

She made her way into the darkened house, navigating from memory to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when the giggling started, and the sound of feet pounded past the bathroom. She shut of the water and headed for the door, peering out into the darkened hallway in time to see a streak of dark hair disappear around a corner.

Easing off her boots and setting them by the door she padded after them, waiting in the shadows for a perfect time to strike. The feet sounded again, heading right for her hiding place, and she jumped out in time to catch her nieces around their middles. They shrieked with laughter as Wynonna hauled them off the ground, “and what are we doing out of bed?” she asked.

“Auntie Nonna! You're supposed to be outside.” Isabelle whined.

“Well Auntie Nonna knew there were bad girls breaking the rules in here. So what are we after?” she grinned, setting them down.

“Ice cream!” Isabelle announced grinning at her aunt.

“Alright, operation Ice Cream is a go.” she whispered, sneaking toward the kitchen with them. She helped Elizabeth up to the counter where she grabbed three bowls and then lifted Isabelle up to grab the ice cream from the freezer. They plunked on the floor in front of the light from the freezer and scooped out three bowls.

Wynonna put the ice cream back and kicked the door shut, settling between her nieces to enjoy the chocolaty goodness. When they were done Wynonna set them on the counter to wash the dishes and hide the evidence, putting everything back where it had been.

Just as she was putting the last bowl away the light flicked on. The three girls whipped around, finding Nicole standing in the door way grinning, shoulder leaning against the door jam, “busted.” she teased.

“Run! It's the cops!” Wynonna shouted, hauling the two girls off the counter. They raced toward their room out the other door, Wynonna on their heels. Nicole gave a half hearted chase. As they neared the room Wynonna slowed down and Nicole caught up to her, playfully wrapping an arm around her and dragging her back.

“Quick! Get in your beds where the cops can't get you! It's too late for me!” Wynonna yelled. The girls bedroom lights turned off and the sounds of their bunk bed creaking let her know that they'd crawled back into their beds.

Nicole let her go then, taking a step back and remembering herself, “I came in to pee and tripped over your boots on my way back out. Figured I'd see where you'd wandered off too.”

“Helping with a little late night ice cream heist.” Wynonna grinned, leading the way back downstairs, “sorry about the boots. I didn't want them to hear me.” Nicole shrugged, pausing outside the bathroom door while Wynonna shoved her feet back into them, leaning her hand on the wall to steady herself.

Nicole watched her with an amused grin, “So does anyone know? About last night?” she asked, not meeting Wynonna's gaze.

She hadn't told anyone, it wasn't like it was something that came up in every day conversation and she had no reason to start a conversation about her casual sex life with anyone, “why? You worried their gonna judge you?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “Not when half of them are related to you and the other half have been with you. John Henry said something and I wasn't sure how he knew or if he was just guessing.” she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Wynonna raced after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a stop, “Doc's just a good guesser, but I didn't tell anyone. I don't exactly want my baby sister knowing I slept with her best friend. Again.” Wynonna blanched at the memory.

Nicole raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, “Listen, I doubt Waverly would judge you for anything. I'm certainly not going to change that because I got drunk and slept with you. It's not like it's gonna happen again.”

“Well I'd hazard a guess that it's just me, you, Doc and Dolls that know. So you don't need to worry about anyone else finding out about your drunken fumbles.” Wynonna huffed, shoving past Nicole and out the door, marching angrily toward the cooler of beer by the fire.

“Uh-oh...” Doc murmured as Wynonna sunk to the ground beside his chair, away from the one next to Nicole's.

“Fuck off, Holliday.” Wynonna bit out angrily. He chuckled but didn't say a word, paying more attention to Waverly then the Earp by his feet. 

“-And then Bobo flew off his horse, over Wynonna and underneath Willa's horse. I almost fell off my horse I was laughing so hard. And he got up with a horse pile smeared across his all white pants.” Waverly was grinning ear to ear.

“So that's why you have the brown pants!” Nicole laughed, appearing in her chair like a mirage, “good thinking, Deadpool.”  
Bobo gave her a withering look and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, uncapping a new beer for herself. Wynonna scowled down at her beer, leaning forcefully against Doc. 

Wynonna couldn't understand why Nicole not wanting anyone to know was bothering her so much. Was it just the fact that she'd, however unknowingly, slept with her best friends sister? Or was it because she was Wynonna Earp, and that was bad enough?

She knew the rumors around town, how she'd only gotten as far as she did by blowing the judges and the opposing ranches. How she'd slept with Doc to further her own career and take him out of the game completely. As if she wasn't capable of human emotion or possessing of any sort of talent.

Not worthless alcoholic Wynonna Earp.

You are not going to cry. She thought vehemently, you're better then this stupid town. Who cares about some dumb cop? That was obviously Nicole's biggest issue. She'd obviously seen Wynonna's rap sheet and been horrified that she'd slept with such a delinquent. Whatever. She was here for Waverly's wedding and that was it.

Suddenly not feeling like family bonding she finished her beer, tossing it into the garbage. Wynonna stood up abruptly without a word, heading for the stables. If anyone besides Doc noticed her departure they didn't say anything. She didn't give a single shit, as she made her way to Artemis.

The horse nickered happily when Wynonna appeared in her stall with a brush. Wynonna smiled affectionately, warmth rushing through her. Artemis would always be happy to see her. Brushing in long strokes Wynonna lost herself in taking care of her horse, the troublesome thoughts disappearing completely.

Until the stall door opened and Dolls stepped inside, frowning deeply, “Waverly didn't say anything but she was giving your back puppy dog eyes as you stalked away. Again.” 

“I needed a break.” Wynonna mumbled, “reliving the glory days is not my jam.” 

Dolls scoffed, stepping between her and Artemis, soft hand closing around her own, “Bullshit Earp, you live for the glory days. And any day you can give Bobo Del Ray a mound of shit. What's really going on? What happened with you and Haught?”

Wynonna cocked her head to the side, squinting at him. Did he already know and just want her to confirm it? Or was he genuinely confused? She could never tell with Dolls, he was constantly stone faced.

“I picked her up at a bar last night. Now she's wigging cause I'm 'Waverly's sister',” she gestured with air quotes, “as if one drunken fuck up is really that big of a deal compared to my life of drunken and sober fuck ups. And god I just want to go back to Greece.”

Dolls sighed, pulling Wynonna into his chest. Her arms went around him in an instant, face buried in the delicious cologne covered sweater he was wearing, “Come on Earp, we all know you're better than this. Who gives a shit if one dumb girl is wigging out?”

“Me, because she's Waverly's best friend and last time-.”

Dolls cut her off with a finger pressed against her mouth, “Whoa, this is nothing like Christine Nedley and you know it. Now get your ass back out there, because you hiding in here is what is disappointing your baby sister. Not you sleeping with her best friend.”

Wynonna knew he was right, and she really wanted to listen, but she also just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of the night. Dolls pressed a kiss to her forehead and then pushed her out the stall door, grabbing the brush to put it away.

Wynonna scowled but made her way back to the bonfire, grabbing an empty chair and dragging it over next to her sister, leaning in to share the blanket she had draped around her. Waverly smiled, leaning heavily against her. Bobo was telling everyone a story about something, but Wynonna wasn't listening.

Waverly wrapped an arm around Wynonna's shoulders, dragging her chair through the dirt a little bit, “everything okay?” she whispered.

“Yeah, just thought I was gonna hurl so I stepped away. All good now.” Wynonna promised. Waverly nodded, and went back to focusing on the conversation ahead of her. Wynonna's eyes drifted to Nicole, who was now sitting beside Doc, talking about something in a low voice. 

Whatever. She wasn't going to bother her. At all.

-

Waverly woke them all early the next morning, and Wynonna wanted nothing more than the roll back over into the blissful peace of sleep. Of course Waverly wasn't going to allow that. A boot sailed into her head and Wynonna jumped off the couch, eyes narrowed ready for blood.

When she spotted Doc and Dolls standing in the doorway looking innocent and Waverly with one boot missing marching purposefully back into the kitchen she sighed. They were doing dress fittings today and she wasn't allowed to miss out. 

She got to her feet, grabbing Waverly's boot as an afterthought, and trudged into the kitchen. Isabelle and Elizabeth were sitting at the table with pancakes and syrup all over the place. Bobo was whistling happily at the stove where he flipped another pancake onto a plate. Leave it to him to sugar up his kids before sending them away to try on dresses.

“Evil.” Wynonna muttered as she passed by, stealing a plate off the counter, “here's your boot Waves.” she dropped it into her sisters lap and settled down at the table next to her nieces to eat her pancakes. The pancakes were good, they were always good, and gone too soon. As soon as Waverly realized she was done Wynonna was herded upstairs to wash up.

At least someone had the good sense to grab extra clothes for her, because Wynonna had completely forgotten in favor of grabbing beer. She set her clothes on the closed toilet lid and stripped down, grabbing Willa's face wash from the sink edge and stepping into the shower.

The water was icy and helped wake her up as she scrubbed the fruity smelling shampoo into her hair. It was better than nothing, she supposed, and she felt more like a normal human as she stepped out, towel wrapped tightly around her chest.

She found the mouthwash and rinsed out her mouth, wishing she'd had something to brush her teeth with. The mixture of pancake and beer was clinging to her tongue for its life and the mouthwash felt like it just layered over it.

Sighing Wynonna gave up and pulled off the towel, drying her hair and her body before tossing the towel over the shower rod. She grabbed her underwear and slid them on, turning to frown at the hole starting in the back. She'd have to toss them soon, which sucked. They were one of her favorite pairs. She grabbed her jeans off the toilet and started to shimmy into them. They were one of her older pairs and a little snug.

“I'll be down in a second I just want to use the ba-.” the door to the small bathroom opened and Nicole walked in without looking, right into Wynonna who started to fall forwards. Nicole reached out instinctively and caught her around the middle, yanking her back up. The movement dragged the small rug out from under them both and they went down to the ground in a giant heap.

Wynonna lifted her head and craned her neck to look back at the cop beneath her, “Ya know, if you wanted to get me naked again all you had to do was ask.”

“Get off me, Earp.” Nicole grunted, shoving at her shoulder gently. Smirking Wynonna stood up, taking a few steps away and grabbing her bra from the toilet seat. Nicole was still on the ground when she turned around to hook it behind her back.

“Need a hand, Officer Haught?” she grinned.

“No.” Nicole answered flatly. Wynonna shrugged, buttoning her jeans. Reaching past Nicole she grabbed the shirt off the toilet and tugging it on before stepping around Nicole and out of the bathroom. She shut the door with a loud bang behind her and headed down the stairs toward the sound of voices.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Isabelle was braiding Elizabeth's hair back on the floor, Waverly, Willa and Bobo were talking in the corner and Doc was talking with Dolls while finishing up their morning coffee. Wynonna went and plopped down beside Elizabeth who quickly took up braiding her aunt's hair without asking.

Wynonna didn't mind, she hadn't gotten a chance to brush it upstairs and she'd probably be better off with her hair pulled back and out of the way while trying on the dresses anyways. When Nicole finally made her way down the stairs she was smiling brightly, heading straight for the corner where Waverly and Willa were still chatting.

Bobo dropped down on the floor beside Wynonna, chasing off Isabelle and Elizabeth silently, “that braid is a mess.” Bobo told her, crossing his feet at the ankles, “what'd you do to our good Officer Haught?”

“None of your business, Del Ray.” Wynonna muttered, undoing the sloppy braid and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. 

“She's a good kid, and you are too. Just worried is all, you both mean a lot to your sister over there.” Wynonna followed his gaze to Waverly who was laughing heartily at something Nicole had said.

“And I'm not going anywhere until she says her I dos, so don't worry about it. Waves, are we ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yeah, we're all ready to go.” Waverly confirmed, Isabelle and Elizabeth rushed out the door at her words.

“I'll go grab my keys. Wyn can you get them all buckled in?” Willa called, heading toward the kitchen.

“That's my cue. See ya boys.” Wynonna got to her feet quickly, heading out to the SUV. The girls were already sitting in their seats feet swinging happily.

“Auntie Nonna, we're going dress up now, right?” Elizabeth asked as Wynonna clicked her buckle into place.

“Yeah we are. You two are gonna be on your best behavior, right?” she asked, struggling to squeeze past Elizabeth to Isabelle's seat to buckle her in.

“Promise. Right Issy?” Elizabeth grinned. Isabelle nodded watching Wynonna closely as she did up the car seat buckle. Once she was done she crawled into the second row of the SUV and sat down beside Isabelle. 

Nicole, Willa and Waverly all piled in with them and they headed off into town. Wynonna spent the whole trip silently watching everything go by out the window. The dress shop was in the center of the town and that meant as soon as she popped out of the backseat she was faced with people she knew.

Nedley was standing outside talking to another local but stopped as soon as he saw Nicole and Waverly. Wynonna followed Willa inside, leaving her sister and Nicole outside. “Hey Willa, Wynonna.” Christine greeted, “Hello girls, are you ready for your flower girl dresses?”

“Yes!” They shouted excitedly, tugging on Willa's skirt, “momma, can we go first?”

“Why don't you go ask Aunt Waverly while Wyn and I look around at all the pretty dresses.” Isabelle nodded, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and racing out the door, “You mind if we look around, Chrissy? I know the girls and Waverly will want to go first.”

“Sure, knock yourselves out.” Christine told them, heading toward the door where Waverly and Nicole were being dragged in. Willa hooked an arm through Wynonna's and tugged her off toward the wedding dresses.

“Something you need to tell me, Willa?” Wynonna teased, watching her sister eye wedding dresses.

“No, just wanted to get you away from them. What's going on Wynonna? You keep disappearing and your mood swings are getting ridiculous. I just want to make sure your okay.” Willa told her.

“Jesus, what is with you guys? I'm just here for Waverly's wedding. Everything is fine. I'm okay.” Wynonna snapped, stalking away. Willa grabbed her arm.

“Wynonna please-.”

“I slept with Nicole, okay? That's whats going on, can't even have one fucking thing to myself around you guys I swear I'm going back to Greece.” Wynonna wretched her arm from Willa's grasp, eyeing the door. Shorty's was only a few doors down.

“Guys, you have to come see the girls!” Waverly called excitedly, drawing Wynonna's eyes from the door to her excited baby sister. Wynonna turned away from Willa and headed to the dressing rooms, a grin splitting across her face.

Their dresses were adorable cap sleeves in a pale pink and they kept spinning so the skirts billowed up around them, “Waverly these dresses are so perfect. I can't wait to see your dress.” Wynonna told her, smiling over at her sister.

“We'll see how you feel after trying on your dress, Wynonna. You're up.” Wynonna blanched, turning to Chrissy like a deer in headlights.

“Lets go Wyn, I've got a busy schedule.” Chrissy snapped, motioning toward the change room. With a heavy sigh Wynonna marched into the stall, shutting the door loudly behind her. The dress was hanging on the wall, it was short and peach and lacy. All things Wynonna hated.

“Only for you, baby girl.” she muttered, stripping down and shrugging on the dress. It was a little loose on her and the top kept falling down, and Chrissy was more than a little generous with the pins and stuck Wynonna more than three times.

“Okay, now that everyone's been fitted, out out.” Waverly announced, grinning.

“After all of that, we can't see your wedding dress?” Willa complained.

“Nope. Go get the kids lunch. See you in a few.” 

Nicole and Wynonna rolled their eyes, turning and heading for the door side by side. Willa followed reluctantly after with the girls, asking them what they wanted for lunch from Nan's Diner. They raced ahead of their aunt and Nicole, dragging a tired looking Willa after them.

“So did Willa corner you too, or just me?” Nicole asked her, “because it's kind of weird.”

Wynonna snorted, “are you an only child?”

Nicole's nose scrunched, “Yes, why?”

“That explains a lot.” Wynonna laughed, “there is no such thing as privacy or secrets when you've got two sisters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying this story. This was sort of a filler chapter, there will be a lot more Nic/Wyn in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole was grateful to have the day off from festivities, as plans got changed for Heather and she was able to fly in early. Willa, Waverly and the girls went to go pick her up from the airport, leaving Nicole at the ranch mostly alone to relax and enjoy a day off during her only vacation of the year. Nicole had offered to drive to the airport, but Waverly had obviously seen through her willingness and told her to stay at the ranch.

Nicole was just fine with that, enjoying her view from the porch of Wynonna helping Doc and Dolls with ranch chores. She had a cup of warm coffee in her hand and a good book laying in her lap, but her eyes were following Wynonna the whole time.

Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail on top of her head, swinging behind her as she moved. She was sweating hard, stopping to come back for her water bottle almost every twenty minutes on the dot. By Nicole's estimation that should have been soon, and right on cue Wynonna dropped her shovel, swiped her arm across her forehead and walked over to the fence post she'd set the bottle on.

Her tank was clinging to her and her skin was glistening under the sun. Nicole tried not to think about how her sweaty body felt trapped underneath her own, and turned her eyes back to the book she wasn't reading when Wynonna caught her staring.

As much as she hated plaid, it looked great on Wynonna.

Nicole had a valid excuse for being out here, too, just in case. Waverly's wedding stuff was supposed to be dropped off today, as well as the dresses, so she was just keeping her eye out. Yep, totally plausible and realistic. 

Her eyes flickered back over to Wynonna but she had disappeared. John Henry and Dolls were still working and seemed to not notice her sudden absence. Nicole finished off her coffee and lifted her book up, actually reading the pages now.

Although her mind was wandering and she must've read the same sentence a dozen times. Wynonna hadn't talked to her outside of group conversations since the dress shop and it was starting to unnerve her. 

Wynonna had it in her head that Nicole was embarrassed because of rumors. But that didn't matter to her, not when it came to the Earp's especially. What bothered her was that she'd slept with her best friends sister, however unknowingly, and she wanted to do it again.

“Reading anything interesting, Haught?” Wynonna asked, dropping into a chair next to Nicole. She kicked her feet up onto the table beside Nicole's, boots bumping.

“Not really. Just waiting on Waverly's deliveries so I can sort and start putting stuff together. Get tired of hard labor?” Nicole asked, setting the book down again. 

“Very. The trucks tracking says it should be here before noon, which is in half an hour. Figured I could help you out with the wedding stuff, since that's why I'm here.” Wynonna shrugged, leaning back in her chair, “besides it hot as balls out here. I need a break.” she tipped her hat down over her face and didn't speak.

Nicole couldn't help but smile at her, turning to stare down at her lap. After a few minutes she picked up the book again and tried to read it. It was a relief when the truck rumbled into view. Dolls and John Henry came to help them carry everything inside and then went back to their chores.

Wynonna sat down in the middle off her room, where they'd decided to store everything to keep it out of the way until the wedding day, “so how do these go together?” she asked, eyeing the vases and different groups of fake flowers. 

Nicole demonstrated how Waverly wanted them arranged a few times before Wynonna got it correct and then they set to work, Wynonna pausing only to start some music and grab them each a beer, “thanks.”

“Figured it might make this feel like less of a chore.” Wynonna shrugged, sitting down and grabbing more flowers. Nicole fought the small smile on her face as she arranged the flowers in her vase, “Waves is gonna want some time with her bride to be. I doubt she'll be nice enough to kick us out, but Willa's going home and the guys are going to be out in the ranch house. I'm probably gonna go back to my hotel.”

Nicole wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, “I didn't think about that, I'll have to pack up some of my stuff so I can head back to the apartment. I'm sure Tabitha will appreciate me coming home tonight.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow and Nicole wasn't sure if it was jealousy she saw on her face or not, “Tabitha is my tabby cat.”

“You named your tabby cat Tabitha?” she mocked.

“I adopted her with that name, thank you!” Nicole defended.

“Sure you did, Haught.” 

“I have a first name, Earp.”

“Sure do, Nic, but Haught is better.” Wynonna replied.

“So was Courtney.” Nicole huffed, “Wynonna is such a mouthful.”

Wynonna's expression went from angry to smirking in a few seconds and Nicole let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, “Didn't seem to mind the other night.”

“Sure didn't.” Nicole agreed, putting the vase she had aside and grabbing another, “And I don't regret it because your 'Wynonna Earp'. I don't even regret it. You're Waverly's sister and she's my best friend. It's against the guidelines of friendship or some bullshit.” 

“I know.” Wynonna whispered, “but we didn't know. We can't beat ourselves up about it.”

“I'm not the one beating myself up, Wynonna.” Nicole offered, “I really like you, and if you weren't Waverly's sister...”

Wynonna looked up at her, dark eyes searching Nicole's face uncertainly, “Right. I'm going to go make sure they're on the way back.” she grabbed her beer and left the room in a hurry. Nicole frowned, watching her go with a tight feeling in her chest. 

She finished up the last arrangement and put the extras into a bag, tossing them onto Wynonna's bed. She'd already checked to make sure everything else was there, so she grabbed her beer and headed down the stairs to the guest room to grab her bag. She needed to get some time away from the train wreck that was her and Wynonna's one night stand.

“They're on the way back but the car broke down so they're crashing at a hotel for the night.” Wynonna informed Nicole, stepping into the guest room and leaning in the door jam, blocking Nicole's exit, “Do you wanna go on a ride?”

“Horse or motorcycle?” Nicole asked.

“Horse. Motorcycle later if you want.” Wynonna told her, “I've been itching to hit the trails but Doc and Dolls are too busy.” Nicole wanted to flee, get some space to think, but she also wanted to know where Wynonna's sudden change in attitude was coming from.

“Sure. Let me just change into some jeans.” 

“Okay, meet you in the stables, Haught.” Wynonna beamed at her turning and walking out of the house. Nicole shook her head, setting the bag back down on the bed. She found her jeans rolled up in the bottom of them and changed quickly.

She thought about braiding her hair but decided she didn't really feel like it and the temperature was dropping anyways. On her way out the door she grabbed her hat from the wall and settled it into place on her head, walking over to the stables.

Doc and Dolls were nowhere to be seen, but Wynonna was inside saddling up Aphrodite, singing softly to herself as she danced around doing up the buckles. Artemis was already saddled up outside just waiting for Wynonna. The ride started off silent as Wynonna led them across the property and into the trail in the woods.

Nicole trailed behind her for a long while, enjoying the light breeze and the sun filtering through the trees but eventually the silence stretched on and she couldn't take it anymore. She asked the first question that came to her mind, “Can I ask you a possibly personal question?” Wynonna didn't look back but nodded, “Waverly was telling me that John Henry used to be a bull rider and broncos but quit because of you.”

“Used to be one of the best in the country.” Wynonna confirmed.

“What did Waverly mean he quit because of you?” Nicole inquired, “did he quit the rodeo all together?”

Wynonna slowed down so they were riding side by side and she was silent for a long time before she spoke, “When I first met John Henry he was just done winning his second competition of the year, fresh off the back of a horse. Covered in sweat and a little bit of blood. He was older, obviously, and dangerous. And charming as a snake.

Daddy hated him. A lot. Which made me all that more interesting. We went out to dinner or parties or what have you during the rodeo season and then we wouldn't see each other until the next, until he joined our ranch, but that's another story. We became real close friends, and obviously a little more than friends. He was my escape from that house. 

He didn't have any expectations of me. I didn't have to be perfect and quiet. I could be myself. It didn't take long before I was falling for him, and he fell for me too. The next rodeo season after we realized he was thrown off of a bull pretty hard, rattled his brains and took him awhile to get up. A long while. Some people were whispering about him being dead.

It was terrifying, but he eventually managed to get up and hobble away. I told him that day that if he didn't quit what we had was over. But daddy wanted him to compete in the bareback competition, he was a shoe in to win again. I tried to put a stop to it, but neither of them wanted to hear it.

So I stole Willa's gear, got on that horse, and I was throne so hard I blacked out for two full minutes. Daddy still got his win but John Henry never sat on a bull or bareback bronco again. Didn't want to put me through what I did to him.” Wynonna's face was a blank mask through the entire story, but Nicole could see the tears in her eyes.

“You really love him, to do that with no training.”

Wynonna laughed, “Yeah, I really did. I still do, but not the same. I couldn't take small town farm life anymore and he couldn't stand to leave. We went separate ways, he found a girl and fell in love. She passed away, cancer. I still love him, probably always will, but we had our time.”

“How did Dolls end up here? He seems too city for the big farm yet he fits in so perfectly.”

Wynonna grinned, “He ran away from home, parents had too many dreams for him. So he fled and we needed a ranch hand. Breaking him in was hilarious. The man had never stepped foot in a barn before. What about you, Nic? What brought you to our small town.”

Nicole shifted in the saddle, tipping her head up toward the sun, “My dad wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer. Any of those “look at my kid” careers would have worked. But I really always just wanted to help people, and the police academy just seemed to fit. I was recommended here by my training officer and Nedley was a little too happy to have me. He said he didn't want to have to deputize Champ Hardy.”

Wynonna laughed, a true belly laugh that made Nicole feel lighter some how, “Champ Hardy should never be allowed to legally carry a gun and handcuffs. That's just dangerous.” they came to a spot in the trail that led out to water and Wynonna pulled to a stop, swinging down off of her horse and leading her to the edge of the water.

Nicole followed in suit, dropping down at the edge of the water a few feet away from the two horses. Wynonna sat down next to her, stretching out on the bank using her elbows for support. The shirt she was wearing pulled up exposing the taught expanse of her stomach and Nicole's eyes couldn't help trace the well defined path of her hips that dipped below the waistband of her jeans.

Pulling her gaze away from the woman next to her Nicole laid back, tucking her arms under her head after setting her hat next to her. The sky was clear and blue, the sun shinning down brightly from behind the trees around the small body of water. It was a perfect afternoon. 

Neither woman spoke, enjoying the sun and silence far too much.

Nicole's mind was spinning with thoughts of Wynonna's soft lips pressed against her collar bone, fingers gripping her hips, tongue-. Nicole shook her head, shifting her hips and stretching her legs. Not going there, Nic. She scolded herself.

Beside her Wynonna appeared to be sleep, hat tipped down over her face. Nicole smirked, rolling over onto her side and reaching across to pluck the hat from Wynonna's face. Wynonna's eyes opened slowly, mouth opening to question her.

Nicole cut her off with a kiss.

She pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in, apology poised on her lips, when Wynonna suddenly sat up. She grabbed either side of Nicole's face and pulling her in for a slow tender kiss, fingers sliding into Nicole's hair. 

Nicole relaxed into Wynonna, shifting so she was laying beside her in the grass. Wynonna rolled over hovering above Nicole. She dropped small kisses from her lips down her jaw to her throat, fingers reaching up to pop the buttons at the top of her shirt, revealing more of Nicole's collar bone.

Wynonna's lips were hot and soft, leaving a trail of tingling skin where ever the landed. Nicole had half a mind not to stop her, except that they weren't exactly anywhere private, “Wyn.” she interrupted softly, “we shouldn't do this out here.”

Wynonna pulled away, expression wounded, “I-.”

Nicole leaned in and kissed her softly, cutting her off, “lets get back to the house, yeah? Don't want anyone walking up on us...” Wynonna smiled softly, quickly getting to her feet and helping Nicole up. They were on their way back to the house in no time, practically racing back to the Earp Ranch.

When they returned nobody else was at the house and after unsaddling the horses and putting them in their stalls with food and water they headed quickly into the house. Wynonna went straight for the stairs but Nicole grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the guest bedroom, “Your beds covered in flowers.” Nicole explained, dragging Wynonna flush against her and kissing her roughly.

They managed to make it into the guest roomroom, Nicole pulling away only to firmly shut and lock the bedroom door behind them. Wynonna slammed her up against it seconds later, hands yanking Nicole's shirt from where it was tucked into her jeans as her mouth claimed Nicole's in a forceful kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

Wynonna rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. Nicole had disappeared a few minutes earlier, needing to pee or shower or something. Wynonna really hadn't been listening. All she heard was that Nicole needed to leave, to be away from her.

But she didn't regret it. “Yeah right.” Wynonna huffed. She rolled out of the bed, limbs protesting the movement. She was tired and sore in the best way, but she needed to go. Quickly she picked through the discarded clothing, finding her shirt and her jeans. She was just tugging the shirt over her head when the door opened again.

Nicole was standing in front of her, hair damp from her shower and towel wrapped around her chest, “Going somewhere?” she asked casually, pushing the door shut and breezing past Wynonna toward the dresser.

“Uh-I-.” Wynonna replied dumbly, watching Nicole pass her like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Thought I was running away from you? Not likely. We talked about a motorcycle ride?” Nicole offered, “then maybe we can go over to my apartment....have some real permanent privacy?” Wynonna stared at her, mouth hanging open, shocked into silence.

Nicole unwrapped her towel and used it to dry the ends of her hair, blinking at Wynonna who was still silently staring at her, “wanna go get changed and meet me out front?” 

“Yeah.” Wynonna said, finally finding her voice, “Yeah, I'll meet you out front.”

Nicole smiled softly, stepping forward and kissing Wynonna on the cheek before shooing her out. Wynonna stood outside the closed door, stunned, for two heartbeats before she tore up the stairs, stripped off the clothes she was wearing and pulled on her favorite riding jeans, a t-shirt and her leather jacket.

Her heart was hammering in her throat, her stomach was in knots, and she had absolutely no idea what she thought she was doing, but Nicole made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her feet pounded down the stairs, a quick glance told her Nicole was still getting changed. She bolted out the front door, racing for the barn.

John Henry and Dolls were inside, bickering about something wedding related, but stopped when the door banged open. Both turned to stare at Wynonna, knowing smirks on their faces, “What the fuck am I doing?” she asked, immediately pacing.

Doc's hand were on her shoulders, stopping her, moments later, “Now Wynonna, now's not the time to go running off scared because something reached that private spot in your heart. Nicole's a good girl, and you both deserve some happiness.”

“She's Waverly's best friend!”

“And she's not Chrissy Nedley.” Wynonna's face scrunched, “I know that you seem to think Waverly will be upset, but trust me she wont. She loves you both, and if Nicole makes you happy I'm sure she'll be happy for you two.”

“You don't want to wreck a good thing before it starts Wynonna. Don't do that to yourself. Or Nicole.” Dolls spoke up, “who knows, maybe dating a cop will be good for you.”

“Yeah, next time you decide to waltz through town plastered at 3-.”

“That was one time!” Wynonna groaned, turning on her heel, “I don't know why I come to you two for this shit.” 

“Because you looooove us.” they called in unison after her. She flipped them off without turning around, making a beeline for her bike as Nicole was coming out of the house. Wynonna stopped, taking in Nicole with a grin. 

They met halfway, Wynonna pulling her in for a slow kiss. Two whistles from the direction of the barn had them jumping apart, “Let's get out of here.” Wynonna whispered, taking Nicole's hand and leading her to the waiting bike.

They tore away from the homestead as fast as Wynonna could. It would be dark soon, and Wynonna knew just where she wanted to take Nicole. Every time she sped up even a little Nicole's arms tightened around her stomach and laughed bubbled out of her, it made Wynonna's stomach flip flop in a way she'd never felt before.

She was becoming a sap. Over a cop. Bet you didn't see that coming, daddy. She thought bitterly. Soon Purgatory disappeared behind them and Wynonna turned the bike onto a private road. It was a bit bumpy from years of not being used, but still clear and soon she was cutting the engine and sliding off the bike.

“Where are we?” Nicole asked curiously, willingly following Wynonna through the trees.

“I used to come here, when I needed to be alone. Which was a lot.” Wynonna answered, making her way through the familiar path of trees ahead of her, “It's peaceful, and nobody is ever really up here, so I'd sneak off and spend the night.”

After a few minutes of walking the trees turned into a small clearing around a large tree with what looked like the floor of a tree house in it, “what is this?”

“A tree house that never got finished. The family moved away before they got around to it, and nobody bought the property so its just sat here.” Wynonna motioned to the stairs leading up to the deck, “It's perfectly safe, I promise.” Nicole nodded, slowly making her way up.

Wynonna was behind her as soon as she was at the top and soon they were looking out over a large stretch of woods and starry night sky, “When my dad would get bad, and really start putting the pressure on me I'd come here. It always made me feel small and unimportant, like I could just disappear in the vast sky and everything would be okay.”

Nicole didn't say anything, she just looked at Wynonna like a piece of a puzzle had finally been given to her and sat down against the tree. Wynonna sat down silently beside her, leaning into her automatically. Like they'd done this a dozen times.

Nicole put her arm around Wynonna's shoulder, pulling her in close, and rested her cheek against the top of Wynonna's head, sighing contentedly. Wynonna hadn't felt this comfortable and at peace in a long time, “Did Waverly ever tell you about Chrissy Nedley?”

“The Sheriffs daughter? Who owns the dress shop?” Nicole asked, as if there could possible be another Nedley.

“Yeah.” Wynonna mumbled, “when we were younger Waverly had a crush on Chrissy, like big time. Chrissy was her first girl-crush. It was very world changing for Waves, but she never told me who, just that there was a girl she was really into.

Chrissy was her best friend, she was over like all the time, her and some other little annoying blonde gnat. I didn't really pay them much mind, too busy with training and everything. But one night I was tipsy, and daddy was gone so it was just me and Waves and her two friends. 

I was downstairs, watching TV or some shit after they'd gone up to Waverly's room for the night when Chrissy came down stairs for some water. But instead of going back up she came and dropped down onto the couch next to me.

I don't really remember much of what she said, but the next thing I knew she was kissing me, and well I'm a piece of shit-or I could be at the time, and I knew that Waves had a thing for her but I was pretty lonely and one thing led to another. 

Waves walked in on Chrissy and I in my room the next morning and the look on her face broke my heart. I didn't realize, even though I should have, that the girl was Chrissy. Waverly didn't speak to me for weeks, until I practically begged on my knees for her to say something to me. She ended up telling me to go fuck myself and wouldn't speak to me unless she had to, until the day Willa ran off.”

Nicole was silent, processing the story, and Wynonna didn't move. She was content to just lay against Nicole until the world ended around them, “That's why you were so freaked out that day? Because your engaged to be married sister is my best friend and I'm her maid of honor at her wedding to her new wife. And you thought that maybe she had a crush on me?”

“I didn't say I was smart, Haught. But yeah, I just - Waverly is my baby sister, and I would never do anything to hurt her. I never want to make her look at me like that again and not talk to me for months on end over something, and I didn't know if this would even just be too similar. I was being dumb, I'll admit it.”  
Nicole snorted, “yeah, you were. Waverly and I are literally just friends. She's a nice girl, but we just don't click like that. Not like you and me.” Wynonna pulled away from her slightly, looking up into Nicole's blue eyes with a smirk.

“We click?”

“Mmhmm.” Nicole nodded, tucking a finger beneath Wynonna's chin and titling her head up. The kiss was soft but full of fire that made Wynonna's heart race in her chest and her stomach do flipflops, and when Nicole pulled away Wynonna leaned in, kissing her again roughly.

“Just so I'm clear-you don't like Waves, Waves doesn't like you and she wont be pissed I'm dating her best friend?”

Nicole pulled a face, her nose scrunching up adorably, “Who said anything about dating?” Wynonna's face fell and she opened her mouth to yell when Nicole burst into a fit of giggles, “Kidding, Earp, jeez. And no, Waverly will be happy. I promise.”

Wynonna nodded, grinning, and leaned in to kiss Nicole deeply.

\- - - - -

The next day Nicole's phone woke them bright and early, a loud and obnoxiously pitched ringtone that flooded through the room. Wynonna was the first to react, hand reaching out and slapping down on the small device. Waverly's picture flashed on the screen and she answered it without thinking, “Waves its 7 am, what the fuck?”

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the phone and Nicole sat up beside her, “Wynonna?”

“Again, 7 am. What the fuck Waves?” Wynonna repeated, she'd worry about outing her and Nicole later. She wanted to go back to cuddling her officer.

“Just wanted to let Nicole know we're heading out and we'd be at the restaurant around 930. Meet us there?” Waverly told her, she could hear someone talking in the background, asking why she was talking to Wynonna.

“Yeah. Don't call back.” Wynonna hung up and tossed the phone toward the end of the bed, pulling Nicole back to her as she settled down, “Waves wants us to meet her at the restaurant at 930.” 

“Kay.” Nicole mumbled, settling back against Wynonna's warm body, “We have to leave here at like 8:30.” Wynonna nodded, tucking her arm around Nicole's waist and closing her eyes. She was drifting back into a peaceful sleep a few minutes later. 

And then the phone was ringing again. Angrily she scrambled to the foot of the bed, seeing Waverly's face on the phone, “I love you, but I will kill you.”

“Well I knew you didn't set an alarm, so I thought I'd call you now since it's 8:15 and to make it from Nicole's, since I'm sure that's where you are, you need to get ready now. So hurry the fuck up and don't make me wait.” Waverly hung up on her with a laugh and Wynonna slumped back against the pillows.

Nicole was barely asleep, trying to cling to the edges desperately, but Wynonna was awake now, “I'm gonna shower, wanna join me?” she asked. Nicole's eyes snapped open and she grinned. They raced each other to the bathroom.

\- - - - 

Wynonna and Nicole ended up beating everyone to the diner, which was nice because it gave Wynonna time to try and get her nerves under control. Waverly seemed fine on the phone but-. The door swung open and her nieces barreled in ahead of Willa who was on the phone. She snapped at them to behave and they slowed to a walk until the reached the booth. 

They crawled under the table and wiggled in between Nicole and Wynonna. Izzy grabbed a menu off of the table and pointed out every picture that looked good to Liz. Willa slipped into the booth and squished against the wall, smiling at Nicole as she hung up her phone.

Heather and Waverly came in a few minutes later, wrapped up in each other completely. Wynonna swallowed harshly, trying not to look panicked. Willa gave her an unimpressed look, letting her know she'd missed the mark by a long shot. 

Waverly stopped at the edge of the table, motioning for Heather to slide in beside Willa. Waverly grabbed a chair and stuck it at the end of the table, bumping her knee into Wynonna's as she sat down, “took you two long enough.” she declared, “I'm starved.”

Wynonna passed her a menu without a word, pulling her eyes away from her sister and settling on Heather, “how are you?” she asked, “how was the flight?”

Heather smiled at her, “both good. The drive was a little less then spectacular, but it's nice to have some time to bond with these little ones. Before we have our own, like a test run.” Heather laughed, looking over at them fondly.

“Are you two gonna have babies? Is momma gonna have a baby? Is auntie Nonna?” Isabelle asked, looking up from her menu for the first time since sitting down. Nicole started snickering in her corner of the booth, looking between the Earp siblings. She couldn't decide whose face was more hilarious and ended up burying her face in her arms until she calmed down.

“What do you want for breakfast, Izzy?” Willa asked, “Pancakes or french toast.”

Isabelle scrunched her face up, she'd wanted an answer, “I want pancakes!” Elizabeth cut in, and from there they started bickering about breakfast food, baby talk long forgotten. Wynonna didn't talk much, choosing instead to listen to Heather's stories about work and traveling. 

She'd throw in a story or two if Heather mentioned somewhere she'd lived, but she wasn't feeling very chatty all of the sudden. Had everyone seen what was going on between them since day one? Had Wynonna been the only one really blind about their attraction to each other? 

She liked Nicole a lot, they had a surprising amount in common, but what was going to happen after the wedding? Wynonna didn't have a home here, Heather and Waverly would be moving into the homestead and working on their family and Doc and Dolls lived in the back house so that was out too. Her relationship with Nicole was way too new to move in with her, and Tabitha wasn't too fond of her anyways.

After breakfast everyone headed back to the homestead, and Willa and the girls headed home for a few hours. Nicole, Heather and Waverly went inside to talk about wedding stuff and Wynonna headed straight for the barn. 

She needed to clear her head and the only way to do that was with Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to wrap up, and I'm excited to finally be finishing something. (I'm really terrible at it, I'm so sorry guys) I really hope everyone is enjoying this story, its been really interesting for me to write!


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole didn't think it was possible but Heather was even more into pre-wedding rituals than Waverly, who had not wanted to do a bachelorette party, but Heather was pushing for it. Emphatically, “Listen, I can handle a night here. Besides I won't even be alone, John Henry and Dolls can keep me company.” Waverly wanted none of it, pouting and retreating to her room whenever it was brought up.

Nicole had already planned the outing, not knowing that Heather would be coming into town early, “So, Waverly doesn't want the bachelorette party but I already planned the whole thing so I'm not sure if this is weird, but you could come with us. None of this is going the traditional way like Waverly had planned, and she's taking that well. Besides, she doesn't want to be away from you.”

Heather looked up from the book she'd been reading, “Are you sure? That's usually a friends thing and the bridal party-.”

“You are the bridal party, too.” Wynonna interjected from the other side of the porch. Nicole hadn't even seen her curled up in the dark on the swing but now she could make out her faint silhouette. She stared over at her, eyes finally adjusting, confused. They hadn't really talked much in the past few days, too busy with Waverly and Heather and the wedding to really talk about them.

She turned away from Wynonna when it was clear she wasn't going to say anymore, she'd have time to talk to her later, “You should come with us. It'll be fun. Please. We haven't hung out as much as we used to, anyways.” Nicole urged. After all they'd been friends before she'd met Waverly, before she'd moved to Purgatory. Sometimes she thought Heather forgot it.

Wynonna slipped out of the swing, heading toward the stairs. She paused at the top step, “Besides, you're going to be our sister soon. You should probably get to see what that entails before you say your I do's.” Wynonna grinned up at her before disappearing into the darkness, heading toward the back house. 

“So, you wanna come?” Nicole asked again, “you know that Waverly wont stand for anything if you're not there and I miss you.”

Heather smiled widely and then nodded, “Okay, I'll come with you guys.” Nicole beamed at her, leaning over and engulfing her in a hug, “So whats up with you and Wyn? Waverly said something was going on and at breakfast you two looked....happy.”

Nicole sighed, leaning back into the chair she was occupying, “I don't know. She's only here for the wedding and I've got a life here. I just don't see her coming back, not with...everything.” 

“But you want her to.” Heather told her.

“Yeah, I do.” Nicole answered, and then she was blabbering on like an idiot. Heather had been her childhood friend, she'd been the one to introduce her and Waverly, and Nicole missed having someone to spill to-and she couldn't exactly spill about Wynonna to anyone else here. It felt too weird to talk to her sister and Doc and Dolls were so close to Wynonna, and had their own pasts with her.

When she finished Heather patted her knee gently, “Go talk to her. You know where she is.” 

“What do I say? Stay? How can I ask her that? We haven't known each other that long and I know her history-.”

“Have you actually asked her? Anything about her history that didn't come from this town? Yeah I've heard it all from you and Waverly about her life and the rumors but do you know anything about her time here? From her perspective?” Heather asked.

“A little bit yeah.” Nicole agreed, sighing heavily, “I just don't want her to think I'm asking too much. It's only been a few days.”

“Sometimes that's all it takes.” Heather bumped her shoulder playfully, “Go talk to her, Haught. I'm gonna go snuggle with my fiance.” Heather got up, gathered her things and disappeared into the house, leaving Nicole alone on the porch.

She'd never been in the back house, only the barn, but she knew the path well enough and made her way over through the darkness. The door was cracked open and the lights were turned on, so Nicole gently pushed the door open and stepped inside, “Wynonna?”

“Back room.” Wynonna called. Nicole followed the sound of her voice to the back of the house into a room she didn't expect. It was a trophy room, containing every piece of Wynonna missing from the house, “I moved it out after Daddy died. I didn't want it hanging around anymore, I didn't want to hang over Waverly's head.”

Nicole didn't say anything, she simply sat down on the couch beside Wynonna and curled up into her side, “What are you going to do after the wedding?” she asked softly.

“Gonna fly to Greece.” Wynonna answered, pausing. Nicole's heart started to sink, tears stinging her eyes, “where I'm gonna pack my shitty apartment, and come back here. There's this ridiculous cop that I kind of have a thing for. I think I might give it a try.”

Nicole playfully smacked Wynonna's knee as the other woman pulled her in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “you're an ass.”

“Your ass.” Wynonna teased back, “I don't know where we're going to go, but I really like you Nic, and I want to see where this can go. I'm tired of running away from my past, and I'm tired of being lonely.” 

The sad hitch in her voice had Nicole sitting up quickly, straddling Wynonna's lap and gathering her face in her hands, kissing her lovingly. Wynonna's arms wrap around Nicole's back, pulling her closer, kissing her desperately. 

Wynonna's fingers twist in Nicole shirt, tugging it up and off, throwing it aside quickly. Wynonna stood up then, lifting Nicole in a swift motion, setting her down for a moment. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it out on the floor, “That's way to small for the both of us to get comfortable.” she explained, cheeks red with blush. Nicole closed the space between them, grabbed front of Wynonna's shirt and pulled her down for a searing kiss. 

-

Once Waverly learned Heather was coming it wasn't hard to get her into the SUV and head over to the next town. Donned in their favorite dresses and bride sashes the duo made their way through the crowds at the first bar and ordered a round of shots.

Waverly had brought in Heather's two sister, Maya and Sam, who were easily the most amusing girls that Nicole had ever met. Two shots in and they were already crazily dancing with Nicole and Heather while Waverly, Willa and Wynonna needed two drinks before they even tried to step out onto the dance floor.

The country bar was fun, and not so packed that the group had to fight for space, and soon they were all squished in a table watching people ride the mechanical bull, “You should go show them how it's done, Will.” Wynonna teased.

“Right after you Wyn.” Willa snorted. Except Wynonna took that as a sign and when she went to get the next round she came back with a handful of waivers. Willa filled hers out begrudgingly and Wynonna grinned, fanning them out to everyone else.

Sam took one eagerly, clambering out of the booth behind Willa, “you can take the girls out of the rodeo but you can't take the rodeo out of the girls.” Waverly laughed, leaning into Heather, “You not eager to try it out Maya?”

“Oh hell no.” Maya told her, “Been there, done that. Never again.” 

There were a few people ahead of the three of them, a short girl who needed assistance to get up but lasted a surprising amount of time and an amazingly tall and drunk guy that slipped off with in seconds, muttering something about his slick work pants as he walked past their table.

Wynonna was up first, and Waverly darted out of her seat to film. Wynonna slipped up onto the saddle effortlessly, wrapping the grip around her hand. She nodded to the operator and turned to grin at Waverly as it started.

Even in her dress Wynonna lasted an impressive amount of time and fell off the bull with grace. She slipped back into the booth and snuggled up into Nicole's side, lifting her beer off of the table and taking a swig, “see if Willa can beat that.”

And she did, and then Sam went and fell off with in a few seconds, landing ungracefully but grinning when she made it back to the table, “that was so fun.” she beamed, sinking back into her seat and picking up her drink, “So did either of you use to really do that?”

Willa nodded and Wynonna did too, “I was first in the state three years running. And Wyn was an idiot.” she nudged her sister fondly. 

“It achieved what I really needed it to achieve.” Wynonna shrugged casually, “and I didn't die.” 

“By pure dumb luck.” Waverly snorted.

“Dumb luck is pretty good to me.” Wynonna boasted. She finished off her beer and set the empty bottle on the table, “my event was the barrel races. I was first in state every year for a long time. I stopped five years ago, but you have to learn how to get a grip on the horse and not fall off when they go around the barrels.” 

“I always loved watching the barrel racing.” Maya told her, “I love horses.” 

“We'll you'll have to get a ride when we're at the ranch.” Waverly beamed. 

After everyone was finished with their round they headed onto the next bar, which was Wynonna's favorite because of the outside patio and fun games set up outside. She and Nicole played corn hole against Sam and Maya, losing pitifully as they got more drinks in them.

Soon they were simply dancing around their end of the game, draped across each other in their own little world. “You two are worse than the brides to be.” Willa commented when they came back around for shots.

“Fuck off, Willa.” Wynonna teased, “You're just mad you're hubby isn't here.”

Willa bumped her hip against Wynonna's knocking her sideways into a wall. She managed her way back into a stool in the corner where Nicole brought her another drink, settling between her knees and leaning heavily into her.

Waverly and Heather were playing an over-sized game of Jenga and Willa was now playing corn-hole against the two sisters. Nicole eventually pulled away from Wynonna to go help Willa out, apparently it had been Wynonna who had completely sucked.

Eventually they made their way back to the hotel, everyone piling into their rooms. Wynonna and Nicole crawled tiredly into one bed while Willa collapsed into the other. They turned on some shitty movie and Wynonna was asleep five minutes in, Willa following swiftly after her.

Nicole stayed up, watching the movie to the end before shutting off the TV and snuggling into Wynonna, falling asleep fitfully, nervous for the wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect for Waverly, and she wasn't ready for Wynonna to leave, and her brain just wouldn't shut off.

-

When they make it back to town the boys are almost done setting up for the wedding so they had to blindfold the brides (who rode in separate cars back) and lead them upstairs. All to soon Nicole found herself upstairs in her own dress, beaming at Waverly in front of her, looking breath taking.

Her dress was beautiful with a sweetheart bodice covered in lace that sat across her collarbone. The skirts were layered and flowed away from her without being too much. The back was scooped, revealing the intricate tattoo Waverly had on her back. 

A photographer was on hand, taking candid photos between Waverly and Heather's rooms and Nicole got a peek at Heather's gown. It was similar to Waverly's, with a cut out bodice over layed with lace, but it was an a-line with a design on around the hips that looked like a belt. The back had a cut out revealing her spine that had an interact tattoo she'd gotten on her travels.

It was funny, that even apart they managed to pick such similar dresses.

“I'm so nervous.” Waverly admitted when the photographer walked out and Willa walked in, “I mean I know I've wanted this forever but now that it's hear I feel like I'm going to throw up.” Willa laughed, embracing her sister in a large hug.

“It's okay. Once you get to the end of that isle and see your beautiful bride at the end everything will fall away but her and before you know it you'll be off on your honeymoon.” Willa promised her, grinning over at Nicole. They made light chitchat, trying to calm Waverly down, until Doc knocked on the door and pushed it open.

“They're waiting for you and Willa downstairs, Officer Haught. Are you ready, Waverly?” Doc asked.

He was dressed in a suit, his hair was brushed back and neat and he looked every bit his age, “Yeah, John Henry. Just one thing, I never got to ask. I kind of just assumed...will you walk me down the isle?” she laughed nervously and John Henry's face softened into something Nicole would liken to a proud father.

He would be better than Ward ever was and he was probably the closest thing Waverly had anymore. Willa and Nicole patted his arm as they walked out, heading down the stairs to where the procession started. Bobo and Wynonna were already downstairs. Willa kept moving down the stairs but Nicole stopped, taking in Wynonna.

Wynonna beamed at her, and Nicole's heart fluttered. She finished her decent down the stairs, hooking her arm through Wynonna's. The music began to play and the wedding began. The yard looked beautiful and Heather looked amazing in her dress as Wynonna and Nicole took their spots on either side of her.

Heather's parents were sitting up front, her father and mother both crying and smiling at their daughter. Maya was with Nicole and Sam with Willa on either side. They'd decided not to separate by bride and mix everyone in. The music changed and the front door opened, Waverly and Doc came out the door, Waverly smiling nervously as her eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Heather. 

Her smile softened instantly and she relaxed beside Doc as they made their way down the isle. The ceremony was short and sweet, and all too soon Nicole was dancing around the front yard in Wynonna's arms, wanting this feeling to never go away.

-

Wynonna flies out two days later, and Nicole has to get back to work. Her days are boring and routine. Traffic stops, noise complaints because its summer break and the kids are excited about it, drunk and disorderly complaints. It goes by fast and slow, she doesn't realize what day it is until Wynonna is standing in the center of the station looking around with a bemused expression.

“You know, I've never just come in here to visit before.” she laughed. Nicole wrapped her in a hug in a flash, kissing her quickly, “you get all settled in?”

“Yep. Tabby helped me unpack and everything.” Wynonna grinned, “she practically threw my shit out to get into the suitcase. She was still there when I left.”

“At least she likes you.” Nicole teased.

“At least.” Wynonna agreed, eyes flickering to someone behind Nicole, “bossmans coming, gotta jet. See you after work?” Nicole nodded and Wynonna gave her a quick kiss before disappearing out the door. Nicole watched her motorcycle head down the road toward the homestead.

She had offered to pick up Waverly's slack so she could go on her honeymoon with Heather. Nicole drives over to the ranch after work. Wynonna is out in the field with a bale of hay. Her shirt is draped over the fence and she's only in her tank top. Her hair is up in a ponytail on top of her head and swinging back and forth as she distributes the hay. 

The horses are wandering around their pen, and she can see the cows off in the distance, John Henry on a horse checking the fence. Nicole makes her way over to where Wynonna's shirt is hung and sits up on the fence, waiting for Wynonna to notice her.

It doesn't take long and Wynonna is jogging over to her, stopping between her legs and leaning into her, “Hard labor looks good on you, Earp.” Nicole teased. Wynonna beamed at her, “so you need any help?” 

“Nah, this was my last step for the day. I just want a shower, some pizza and a beer.” 

Nicole smiled down at her before crinkling her nose, “you really need that shower.” Wynonna frowned before wrapping her arms around Nicole and yanking her off of the fence, the two of them falling to the ground, Nicole shrieking.

If every day could be like today Nicole would be happy. She gave Wynonna a quick peck before sitting up, “you ready to head home?”

“Yeah, let me go say by to Artemis.” Nicole hopped back over the fence, letting Wynonna say goodbye on her own as she got into her cruiser. Wynonna joined her a few minutes later, she reached over and took Nicole's hand as they trundled down the road toward their apartment. Tabby greeted them at the door, meowing loudly. Wynonna scooped her up as she walked through, talking to her on the way into the kitchen. 

Nicole poured her food and shooed Wynonna off to the shower, ordering pizza and getting them each a beer. The pizza arrived as Wynonna was finishing up and the little table in the living room was set with a movie ready to go when she stepped out of the bathroom in her underwear and one of Nicole's old academy shirts. They settled on the floor together and ate, Wynonna mocking the characters in the movie throughout the whole thing.

Nicole couldn't help but feel like and hopeful as they sat together on her floor, the rest of life ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more chapter, if I can think of a good epilogue, so for now this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
